Survivons !
by Sakane-Sama
Summary: Lorsque qu'une bande d'adolescents se retrouvent confrontés à un monde remplie de mutants, suite a un virus qui a contaminé la terre entière... -Cross over Japonais, Visual kei-
1. Chapter 1

Survivons !

Chap. 1

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

Auteur: SakaneChan & TakeshiKun

Titre: Survivons !

Disclamer: Les persos de la scène de Visu ne nous appartiennent pas.

Raiting: T

Note: Ce chapitre a été entièrement rédigé par SakaneChan, même si l'histoire vient de nous deux. La version de TakeshiKun, mon meilleur ami, est également sur ce site, et je vous pris de laisser un commentaire sur la sienne si jamais vous lisez la mienne. C'est une histoire de Science Fiction qui contient quand même un peu de violence ^^ Nous avons, TakeshiKun et moi même, nos propres rôles dans cette histoire. Bonne lecture !!

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Une sonnerie retentit dans tout l'établissement. Un grand vacarme se fit soudain, les élèves du lycée sortant de toute part, discutant, braillant, hurlant, riant... Malgré tout, cela restait une ambiance plutôt joyeuse. Dans une des salles de ces bâtiments, sortaient une groupe d'adolescents, ceux qui seront confrontés a la réalité des choses quelques heures plus tard. Il y avait tout d'abord un grand garçon aux cheveux châtains, de grands yeux noisettes qui rigolait doucement avec un jeune homme qui devait avoir son âge et qui avait un physique réellement étrange. Il avait des cheveux noirs de jais mélangés à d'autres mèches rouges pétantes, un nombre impressionnant de percings ornaient son visage et un long très de maquillage soulignait ses yeux noirs et profonds.

Deux jeunes filles sortirent alors de la salle. Les deux avaient des franges épaisses qui leur recouvraient le front. La première avait une mèche rose et des yeux bruns pétillants. La deuxième était une brune aux cheveux bouclés, a la frange ornée de blond. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et une peau étrangement pâle. Elles discutaient tranquillement.

Maintenant, trois autres garçons firent leurs apparitions. L'un était petit et mince, avec de longs cheveux noirs et parfaitement lisses, avec des yeux de la même couleur. Un percing ornait sa lèvre inférieure, ainsi que son arcade. Le second était assez grand, il avait des cheveux roses fluos en bataille, des yeux eux aussi noirs et une peau légèrement pâle. Enfin, le troisième était de petite taille, blond avec des yeux bleus comme l'océan.

Et enfin, le dernier petit groupe de la bande d'amis sortirent. Il était composé de deux garçon, l'un avec des cheveux mi-longs noirs mélangés de blond et des yeux noirs, l'autre avait des cheveux rouges et en bataille et des yeux légèrement plus clairs que ceux du premier.

Dans l'ordre, ceux ci se nommaient: Uruha, Hitsugi, Waka, Sakane, Kanon, Hide, Takeshi, Satoshi et enfin Daisuke.

Le groupe d'ados se déplaçaient tranquillement a travers Tokyo, discutant de tout et de rien, riant joyeusement. La jeune brune, Sakane, s'avança vers son petit ami, qui n'était autre que Hitsugi, lui pris la main et lança:

« - Bon Ruha, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me piquer Hitsugi, mais on doit rentrer je pense ! De toute façon on se retrouve tous ce soir chez toi non ? »

Hitsugi rigola doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux de son amante. Cependant, le petit blond, Takeshi, intervint entre les deux amoureux.

« - Comment ça Ruha veut Hitsugi ? Que dalle Sa', il est a moi et à personne d'autre ! »

Ce fut au tour du châtain, Uruha, de prendre son amant par la main et de le coller à lui.

« - Moi, vouloir Hitsugi ? Qui voudrait d'un percing-man comme lui ? Je préfère les blonds...

Ta gueule, espèce de Ruha moisit ! Lança la jeune brune. »

Ils rigolèrent tous en coeur et finalement, Sakane et Hitsugi se séparèrent de leurs amis.

Ensuite, ce fut au tour de Satoshi et Waka, eux aussi étant en couple, de quitter le groupe pour rentrer chez eux, se préparer avant la fête. Puis Takeshi et Uruha, laissant les trois derniers, Daisuke, Hide et Kanon, seuls. Le roux pris la parole.

« - En fait, vous avez entendu parler de ce phénomène qui est intervenu en Europe il y a quelques temps ?

Lequel ? questionna Hide.

Celui d'une maladie qui se transmet d'hommes en hommes apparemment, qui les transformeraient en des espèces de monstres immondes...

Bien sûr, qui n'en a pas entendu parler ! Le pays entier a été rasé de tout ses survivants ! Dit Kanon. En plus, les premiers a avoir développés la maladie, étaient apparemment les parents de Takeshi... Tu ne le savais pas ? Ainsi que les parents de Sakane, qui sont eux aussi à cette heure, surement des monstres...

Il y eu un silence, et les trois adolescents frissonnèrent. Daisuke ajouta:

« - Tant que ça n'atteint pas le Japon ! »

Ils rigolèrent tous les trois doucement, et se séparèrent finalement chacun de leur côté pour retrouver leur foyer.

Le petit blond s'affala sur le canapé.

« - Puaaah, je suis crevé ! »

Uruha, lui, ria doucement, enleva son manteau, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour sortir du frigo les boissons et les apéritifs. Il lança à son amant:

« - Faignant ! Aide moi plutôt à préparer !

J'arrive, J'arrive... »

Le plus petit se leva finalement et alla aider le châtain à tout préparer.

Quand tout fut finit, il était déjà presque 19h, l'heure à laquelle la bande d'amis devaient se retrouver ici même. Et Takeshi s'affala une fois de plus sur le canapé. Son amant lui lança:

« - Faudrait pas que tu sois fatigué avant la fête quand même mon amour...

Mmmh, pas de ma faute...

Si tu veux, je vais te réveiller... »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le châtain allongea son amant et prit les lèvres du blond entre les siennes fougueusement. La langue du plus grand valsait avec celle de l'autre, leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps fiévreusement, ils s'abandonnaient tout deux au plaisir que lui fournissait l'autre. Uruha releva finalement le T-shirt de son blond, commença à déposer de légers baisers sur son torse frêle. Si la sonnerie n'avait pas retenti à ce moment là, ils seraient bien allés jusqu'au bout. Le châtain se releva en grognant, tandis que le blond remettait ses cheveux et son T-shirt en place.

Uruha se dirigea vers la porte et ouvrit à ceux qui avait dérangé son petit plaisir avec son amant.

Et ce n'était autre que Hitsugi et Sakane. La jeune brune, pleine d'énergie, débarqua dans l'appartement après avoir fait une légère bise sur la joue d'Uruha et se précipita vers son meilleur ami (Takeshi) pour lui sauter dessus.

« - TAAAAKEEEESHIIIII-KUUUUUN !!

Sa, pousse toi, tu m'étouffe !! »

La brune fit mine de prendre une expression offensée et s'écarta.

« - Tu oserais insinuer que tu n'as pas envie de me voir ?

Je...

Sa, laisse le...

Mais Hitsu ! »

Le percé pris son amante dans ses bras pour la calmer et pour laisser le blond tranquille.

« - Hitsugi, je te revaudrais ça...

Batard ! Lança la brune. »

Une deuxième fois, la sonnette retentit. Uruha se précipita pour ouvrir la porte au reste de la bande, tous arrivés en même temps. Après avoir un peu discuté entre eux, Waka lança:

« - Bon c'est pas tout... Mais maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé... »

On lui jeta quelques regards surpris.

« - Roh, vous voyez pas ce que je veux dire ? CUIIIIIIIIIITE !! »

Cette phrase suivit d'une acclamation, ils se jetèrent tous sur la table ou la Vodka, les bières et le champagne était posé.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement, tout avait bien commencé, ils riaient, dansaient, chantaient, parlaient de tout et de rien... Ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas encore tout à fait saoul. Des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre dehors, mais ils ne s'en intéressaient guère. Sakane et Hitsugi s'éclipsèrent un moment pour entrer dans discrètement dans chambre d'Uruha. Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri se fit entendre. Le châtain regarda sa chambre un instant, et glissa à l'oreille de Takeshi:

« - Zut, ils ont prit de l'avance. »

Uruha entraina son amant vers la chambre d'amis, et reprirent là où ils en étaient.

Au moment où le châtain allait défaire le boxer de son amant, un bruit. Pas un simple bruit, comme on en entend tout les jours. Un bruit, comme une énorme explosion, retentit dehors. Uruha, en colère car il n'avait pas pu terminer ce qu'il avait commencé mais surpris, se leva et alla voir ce qu'il se passaient. Il regarda les autres, qui étaient tous aussi surpris que lui. C'est alors qu'Hitsugi sortit de la chambre du châtain, en simple boxer et... Étrangement décoiffé.

« - Mais putain, on peut pas baiser tranquille ?!

C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire, répliqua Uruha. »

Takeshi sortit torse nu de la chambre d'amis, tandis que Sakane sortait elle en T shirt et en boxer.

« - Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Questionnèrent en même temps la brune et le blond. »

Waka répondit:

« - Je sais pas, mais ça vient de dehors, et c'est flippant !! dit elle en se collant à Satoshi. »

Un autre bruit retentit. Daisuke surpris, cria. Waka se serra encore plus à son amant, qui s'accrochait également à elle. Hide et Kanon étaient eux aussi morts de peur.

Daisuke fut finalement le premier à prendre son courage à deux mains et alla regarder par la fenêtre.

Il y eu un long silence. Le roux se recula, pétrifié. Il tomba cul à terre, tremblant.

« - M-mon m-mon dieu... C-c'est qu-quoi ces ma-machins ?! »

Kanon se précipita à la fenêtre à son tour et hurla.

« - Oh mon dieu ! »

S'en fut assez. Le reste de la bande se précipita voir ce qui se passait. Et tout le monde en resta bouche-bée. Dans la ville, tout était sans dessus dessous. Les voitures renversées, les fenêtres des magasins pulvérisées et les routes saccagées. Et il y avait des choses étranges. Des espèces de mutants. Des créatures immondes, d'une peau rocailleuse recouverte de pustules, des yeux globuleux d'une couleur rouge inquiétante, des crocs acérés et de longues pattes ornées de griffes monstrueuses.

Après un silence, Hide réagit.

« - Dépêchez vous ! Sakane, Hitsugi, Takeshi rhabillez vous ! Éteignez toutes les lumières ! Ne laissons paraître aucun signe de vie et enfin: Grimpons sur le toit !! »

tous s'exécutèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair et toute la bande montèrent sur le toit, tous tremblant de peur de d'appréhension.

Dans la rue, les gens se faisaient déchiqueter, un par un, et les cris de douleur et de souffrance se transformaient peu à peu en hurlements immondes près à déchirer les tympans de n'importe qui.

Hide regardait la scène, tout aussi horrifié que ses compagnons.

« - On... On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça ! Ils, ils vont raser la ville ! »

Daisuke, excédé, hurla:

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on fasse hein ?! Qu'on aille subir le même sort qu'eux ? On ne peut rien faire Hide, RIEN !

Justement, c'est ça le problème !! »

Satoshi arriva entre eux et les stoppa.

« - Les mecs, ça sert a rien de s'énerver... On est pas dans une situation assez critique comme ça ? »

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis soupirèrent. Uruha toisa la ville. Puis pris la parole.

« - Les mecs, j'ai peut être une solution. »

Tous regardèrent Uruha intrigués et apeurés.

« - Il y a un magasin d'armes, juste en face de chez moi. On va y aller et on va tout faire péter.

T'es pas fou ?! Cria Kanon, on va finir en chair à pâté pour mutants !

Si quelqu'un à une autre idée de génie, qu'il me le dise surtout !! répliqua Uruha. »

Il y eu un blanc. Visiblement, personne n'avait quelque chose de meilleur à proposer.

« - Alors, qui vient ? »

Hide se leva soudainement déterminé.

« - Je viens. Nous devons sauver ces gens. »

Ce fut au tour de Kanon de se lever, cette fois agacé.

« - Je viens aussi, puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

Tous regardèrent ceux qui s'étaient levés, comme s'ils étaient fous.

Puis finalement, Takeshi se leva à son tour.

« - Uruha, tu reste ici. Tu n'y vas pas. J'irai. »

Uruha regarda son amant, intrigué et légèrement apeuré et dit finalement.

« - Bien. Mais fais attention hein ? Si jamais tu...

Uruha, tout ira bien. »

Le blond pris doucement la main de son amant et lui lança un sourire dépourvu de joie, mais rempli de tristesse.

« - Tout ira bien. »

Sur ce, une larme coula sur la joue d'Uruha, qu'il essuya bien vite.

« - D'accord. Qui d'autre ? »

Hide s'interposa.

« - Nous n'avons besoin de personne d'autre, trois c'est déjà suffisant.

Bien... »

Il se toisèrent tous un instant. Ils avaient peur, les uns avaient peur pour leurs amis, car ils allaient peut être les perdre, les autres avaient peur pour le propres peaux. Sakane se leva, se dirigea vers Takeshi. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et soupira.

« - Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille à ta place ? Parce que si...

Sa, c'est bon. »

Elle le regarda une dernière fois tristement, regarda Hide, puis Kanon. Elle murmura un simple « Faites attention. » et ils s'en allèrent.

Le plus inquiétant, finalement, était ce silence qui régnait dans l'immeuble. Rien ne bougeait. Aucun bruit de fond, vraiment rien. Et c'était carrément angoissant. Hide était devant, vérifiait qu'il n'y avait pas de mutants ou autres choses horribles devant eux. Enfin, ils descendirent dans la rue. Ils n'y avait pas de monstres à l'horizon, tant mieux. Tout était calme.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du magasin, prêt à attaquer, au cas où un mutant serait passé par là. Aucun bruit. Parfait. Plusieurs armes étaient entreposées là. Seul Takeshi, en bon geek fan de counter strike, s'y connaissait à peu près. Ils prirent plusieurs boîtes en carton qui trainaient par là, et récoltèrent un maximum d'armes à feu. Soudain, un craquement. Kanon souffla:

« - Ne bougez plus. »

Et là, un mutant apparu. De la bave dégoulinait de sa bouche remplie d'immondes verrues, il passait sans vraiment se rendre compte de la compagnie qu'il avait. Sans un bruit, Kanon se déplaça légèrement sur la droite de façon à atteindre la porte, quand une arme qu'il entreposait dans son carton tomba au sol. Il eu à peine le temps de penser: « Et Merde » que le monstre se tourna, non vers lui, mais vers Hide, juste à côté. Il poussa un hurlement atroce et bondit vers celui ci. Takeshi hurla: « COURS !! »

Kanon pris ses jambes à son cou, tout comme Hide. La situation devint encore plus critique quand ce dernier tomba à terre, pris par son propre élan. Kanon s'arrêta net et cria:

« NON HIDE !! »

Trop tard. Le mutant s'était jeté sur lui, et le mordit au cou. Hide poussa un hurlement strident, tandis que Takeshi lui, s'était déjà armé et avait tiré sur le monstre, l'abattant d'un seul coup et répandant un horrible liquide verdâtre tout autour de lui. Takeshi et Kanon coururent alors aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient vers Hide, qui vomissait tout ce qui lui restait dans l'estomac, alors que d'immondes cloques se formaient tout autour de la morsure. Kanon le saisit par les épaules et hurla:

« - Non, Hide non ! On va te sauver t'inquiète pas ! On va te sauver !

Kanon ! Takeshi ! Tuez moi ! Je vais vous faire du mal ! Je ne veux pas ! Tuez moi ! Je n'ai plus de temps ! »

Takeshi regardait son ami agoniser tandis que les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Voyant qu'une couleur de roche commençait a teindre sur la peau de son ami, il pris une décision. Il pris son arme, la pointa sur la tempe d'Hide.

« - J-je... Désolé vieux... Je t'adorais tu sais... »

Kanon serra un peu plus son ami maintenant mi-mutant dans ses bras. L'agonisant murmura:

« - Merci... Je vous aime. »

BANG.

Plus rien. Plus un bruit. Juste du sang, rouge mélangé de vert s'étendait par terre. Juste le murmure des sanglots des deux amis, qui restaient horrifié de la mort de leur ami. La main de Takeshi tremblait. C'était elle qui avait tué leur ami. Mais non... Elle l'avait fait pour leur bien non ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser, et tomba à genoux à côté du corps. Kanon serrait dans ses bras le cadavre d'Hide et sanglota:

« - C'est de ma faute... Hide... Il est mort à cause de moi... Si j'avais pas fait tomber l'arme...

Ce n'est de la faute à personne. N-ne t'inquiète pas. On va remonter... Tout va s'arranger... On va tous les buter... N'est ce pas ? »

Kanon lâcha une bonne fois pour toute le corps de son ami disparu, sécha ses larmes qui continuaient malgré tout de couler. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, reprit son carton et lança:

« On y va. »

Une fois arrivés sur le toit, Daisuke leur lança:

« - Où est Hide ? »

Takeshi et Kanon baissèrent la tête. Sakane ouvrit grands les yeux, les larmes commençaient déjà à couler. Elle tomba à genoux. Daisuke, Satoshi et Waka continuaient de regarder horrifiés leurs amis. La brune souffla: « Non... Non... »

Soudain, Daisuke pris Takeshi par le col de sa chemise et hurla:

« - VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSE CREVE HEIN ?! AVOUEZ ! VOUS NOUS AVIEZ PROMIS DE TOUS REVENIR VIVANTS ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FOUTUS !

COMME SI JE L'AVAIS LAISSE CREVE ! C'ETAIT AUSSI MON AMI FIGURE TOI ! IL S'EST FAIT ATTAQUE ET MORDU ! IL ALLAIT DEVENIR UN MUTANT, IL NOUS A SUPPLIE DE L'ABATTRE ! ALORS TA GUEULE !

ET VOUS L'AVEZ QUAND MEME...

STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! »

Satoshi s'était interposé. Des larmes de rage et de tristesse coulaient sur les joues des deux amis.

« - On va se battre maintenant... Pour Hide. »

Tous murmurèrent.

« Pour Hide. »

Fin de Chapitre 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Survivons !! **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Titre: Survivons !!

Auteur: Sakane-Sama et TakeshiKun

Raiting: T

Pairing: Sakane x Hitsugi, Mana x Die, Takeshi x Uruha, Waka x Satoshi.

Genre: Science fiction, Aventure, Thriller.

Disclamer: Pas à moi, malheureusement.

Note: En avant pour un deuxième chapitre ! TakeshiKun n'arrive pas à mettre sa version sur , ce qui est un peu embêtant. XD

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - -

_C_hapitre 2.

_« Pour Hide. »_

Ils baissèrent tous la tête un instant. Le silence était pesant, et personne n'avait encore bien réalisé que Hide était bel et bien décédé. Assassiné plutôt.

Takeshi se leva, décidé à ne pas rester ici à pleurer sur le sort de leur ami. Maintenant, il fallait se battre.

« - Bon. On a des armes, c'est le principal. Prenez en une. Tous. »

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence.

« - Mon plan est simple, on va descendre, on va tous les buter.

T'as pas plus sécurisé ?

Non. »

Il y eu de nouveau le silence et comme personne ne trouvait rien à redire, ils descendirent en silence l'escalier qui menait au dehors. Toujours ce calme effrayant régnait dans l'immeuble. Une fois dehors, tous étaient aux aguets du moindre petit bruit, du moindre craquement, du moindre gémissement. Le quartier qui quelques minutes auparavant était infesté de monstres était désormais calme et désert. Satoshi buta sur quelque chose de dur. Il baissa la tête pour identifier ce que c'était et échappa un gémissement, il se cacha directement la bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. Les autres se retournèrent et reculèrent directement à la vue du corps. Oui un corps. Mais pas n'importe lequel, le corps d'Hide, du sang coagulé autour de lui, le visage blanc et livide.

« - Mon dieu... » gémit Waka.

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Kanon et D'Hitsugi, qui s'étaient pourtant promis de ne pas re-pleurer.

Daisuke intervint.

« - Les gars, ça ne sert à rien... Partons, vite. »

Ne supportant plus la vue de leur ami étendu par terre, ils enjambèrent le corps et s'enfuirent au plus vite. Ils ne croisèrent plus aucuns mutant, c'était presque inquiétant. Ils étaient maintenant dans un parking sombre, où toutes les voitures étaient soit renversées, soit mises en pièces. C'était horrible. Uruha dit:

« - Nous ne devrions pas rester là, il fait trop sombre, on pourrait nous prendre par surprise. »

Ils tournèrent à l'angle du parking pour sortir, quand une scène atroce s'afficha devant leur yeux. Un homme était pendu par deux fils soutenu au plafond. Ses yeux étaient vide, et ils n'avaient plus de jambes, ni de bras. De la chair était éparpillé sur la route, ainsi qu'un liquide vert, le même liquide qui étaient sortit de la bouche du monstre quand Takeshi l'avait abattu. Waka, supportant déjà mal la vue du sang, tomba à genoux et vomit. Satoshi s'empressa de la relever, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe pour la rassurer. « - On va partir. »

Takeshi, sans l'autorisation de quiconque, ramassa dans un espèce de tube qu'il avait trouvé au magasin d'armes un échantillon du liquide verdâtre, qu'il trouvait bien étrange.

Ils partirent en vitesse du parking et parcoururent encore quelques rues de Tokyo. En tout, ils avaient croisés juste un seul mutant, que Daisuke c'était empressé d'abattre. Kanon, au bout d'un moment, s'exclama:

« - On avancera à rien comme ça, il n'y a personne. Il faut trouver un endroit ou ça grouille de monstres ! Si on veut arrêter l'épidémie !

Et là à ton avis, on fait quoi ? »

Il resta alors silencieux.

Ils entrèrent dans un Supermarché abandonné, tout aussi saccagé que le parking, de la nourriture répandue un peu partout. Un bruit se fit enfin entendre. Ils se turent alors tous, l'oreille aux aguets. Un autre bruit, qui cette fois se rapprochait. Cette fois, des bruits de pas, qui fonçaient directement sur eux ! Satoshi se retourna vivement, et pointa son arme sur l'ombre qui s'avançait.

« - Satoshi ! Satoshi ! C'est moi ne tire pas ! »

Il ne retira pas son arme pour autant, mais ne tira pas... « Cette voix... » pensa t-il. Une fois que l'ombre était arrivée dans la lumière, il put enfin la reconnaître. A l'étonnement de tous, c'était Gackt. Gackt, un ami qu'il avaient tous connus au lycée. Hitsugi fut le premier à prendre la parole, surpris.

« - Gackt, qu'est ce que tu...

Les amis ! Mes amis ! Des survivants ! Les gars venez, il y en a d'autres ! »

Là, d'autres personnes surgirent dans le rayon. Il y avait un deux garçons. Un extrêmement féminin, de cheveux d'une longueur impressionnante, noirs de jais et des yeux profonds de la même couleur. L'autre était plus petit, blond avec des yeux de couleur brune.  
En voyant le premier, le cœur de Daisuke fit un bond. Il s'avança doucement vers celui ci, et tendis sa main pour toucher sa joue, comme pour vérifier s'il était réel. A ce contact, le concerné baissa les yeux, légèrement gêné. Comme Daisuke s'en voulait ! Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu penser une seule seconde à quoi l'être le plus cher à ses yeux était devenu. D'avoir été si égoïste envers lui...

« - Mana... »

Celui ci afficha un léger sourire.

Gackt rompis le silence.

« - Comme vous le voyez, Mana, Fubuki et moi sommes bien vivants.

Comment avez vous fait ? Questionna Waka.

Et bien, dit le dénommé Fubuki, nous étions tout les trois chez Mana, quand une chose immonde a défoncé la porte d'entrée. Comme Mana a de très bons réflexes, il est allé chercher son précieux pistolet qu'il gardait depuis toujours en cas de danger imminent, et a abattu la chose, sans tarder, nous sommes montés à l'étage. A la fenêtre, ça se déchainait. Nous étions au milieu d'une marée de monstres, avec comme seule arme, le pistolet de Mana. Aucun monstre ne semblait avoir remarqué de la présence à l'étage, car nous avons reçu aucune visite. Et nous avons attendus. Encore et encore, et finalement, plus rien. Ils étaient tous partis. Où ? On ne sait pas. Mais nous avons décidé de sortir de la maison. Et nous y voilà. »

Tous restèrent sans voix, tandis que Mana et Daisuke s'enlaçaient langoureusement, trop heureux de se retrouver pour dire quoi que ce soit. Kanon sourit.

« - Plus nous seront, moins de problèmes se poseront. »

Takeshi approuva. Il sortit la petite fiole contenant le liquide vert qu'il avait recueillit un peu avant et le montra à leurs camarades.

« - Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez déjà remarqué, mais ce liquide sort à chaque fois d'un monstre quand il meurt. »

Sakane s'approcha, curieuse.

« - C'est vrai, j'en ai remarqué près d'Hide... c'est peut être l'équivalent de leur sang ? »

Gackt fronça les sourcils.

« - Hide, où est-il ? »

La brune baissa la tête.

« - Mordu.

Ah... Je vois... C'est triste... »

Takeshi les interrompu.

« - Nous avons déjà fait notre Deuil. Pas la peine de revenir en arrière.

Takeshi a raison, dit Kanon, il faut plutôt analyser ce liquide. A mon avis, pour se reproduire sur les humains, le mutant transfert ce liquide dans ses veines.

Oui. Il faudrait trouver un moyen de l'étudier. »

Fubuki s 'exclama.

« - Oui ! Un labo ! Il nous faut trouver un labo ! Il doit bien il y en avoir un quelque part, nous sommes à Tokyo !

Oui mais Tokyo est une ville immense ! Et maintenant remplie de mutants ! Dit Daisuke.

Fubuki a raison, dit Gackt. Nous allons chercher tout de même. »

A ce moment même, un hurlement déchirant se fit entendre. Mana souffla:

« - Des mutants. »

et dégaina son arme, comme tout le monde. Ils avancèrent lentement dans le grand magasin, allant à l'endroit où le cris avait retentit. Hitsugi lança:

« - On se sépare en deux groupes. Takeshi, Waka, Satoshi, Gackt et moi allons à droite, Daisuke, Sakane, Mana, Fubuki et Kanon iront à gauche. »

La bande hocha la tête et s'exécutèrent. A peine avoir tourné dans un rayon, une bande de monstres leur fonça dessus, des deux côtés. Ils échangèrent de longs tirs, abattant le moindre mutant qui passait. Seulement voilà: Gackt, qui avait une arme un peu moins puissante, n'eut plus de munitions. Il souffla « Et Merde » et se mit à courir dans la direction de l'équipe de Mana. Gackt interpella justement celui ci, courant le plus vite qu'il pu.

« Mana ! Grouille ! Des munitions ! Tout de suite ! »

Malheureusement, celui ci, qui était en plein combat, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Quand il alla enfin lancer des munitions en direction de son ami, celui ci se fit projeter au sol par un des monstres, qui lui donna un coup de griffe monumental, qui lui arracha une bonne partie de peau. Il hurla de douleur, sous les yeux horrifiés de Mana, maintenant paralysé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, restant là, à observer Gackt qui se tordait de douleur sur le sol, alors que le mutant qui l'avait abattu courait maintenant vers lui. Fou de rage, il abattit le monstre d'un coup de balle bien placé et couru

vers le corps de Gackt, désormais... Sans vie. Le grand brun fondit en larmes sur le corps de son ami. Les coups avaient cessés, tout le monde se rassemblaient peu à peu autour du corps, tous aussi désolés les uns que les autres. Kanon se retourna et dit, tout doucement.

« - Pourquoi faut-il que cela se termine comme ça ? Nous allons mourir, les uns après les autres, pleurer sur chacun des corps de nos compagnons ? »

Les larmes glissaient sur chacune des joues des adolescents. Fubuki se pencha vers Gackt, du moins son cadavre et glissa:

« - Repose en paix vieux. »

Il se leva, tout le monde baissa la tête. Die pris doucement mana dans ses bras, et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

Kanon ne se retourna pas, et avança en direction de la sortie.

« - Nous allons chercher un laboratoire. Nous allons trouver un antidote. Peut importe le nombre de morts, nous y arriverons.

Pour Gackt... Et Hide. Souffla Sakane.

Pour tous, tout simplement. »

Et ils sortirent du magasin, maintenant rempli de sang et de liquide verdâtre.

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

Rah je trouve ce chapitre vraiment nul à chier et bien trop court XD Pour ma part, je sais pas quand arrivera le chapitre 3, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire. M'enfin, en espérant quand même que ça vous ai plut !!


End file.
